Hold Her
by Elanor Joy
Summary: Bits and pieces in no particular order. Just me delving into what caught my attention.
1. Default Chapter

****

Disclaimer: Now honestly, why on Earth would anyone try to get people to believe that they had come up with anything DISNEY created? No one would believe them. Why bother?!

She wished there was somebody to hold her. Somebody to tell her everything was going to be alright. Somebody whose shirtfront she could soak with her tears. Somebody she could cling to. Somebody to hold her up, to give her strength. But she was all alone. She had no one to comfort her except talking pieces of furniture, which hardly had strong arms to hold her until her tears vanished.

There was the Beast though. Of course he was hardly the type of strong arms she was craving the touch of. She had refrained from touching him--from letting him touch her--since the night of the wolf attack. She hadn't wanted to touch him even then. He had terrified her. Even as she had walked toward his limp form, a dark lump in the pure snow, every bit of sense, of logic, she possessed was telling her to flee while she had the chance. But she hadn't. Seeing such a strong, huge body just..._Lying_ there, so completely helpless, had broken her heart. So she helped him. Going against all sense of logic, she had helped him. And now she was going to be here forever.

A tear traced its way down her cheek. Forever. It was such a strong word. So...Binding. She couldn't bare it. The castle, with all it's thousands of rooms, was pressing in on her. There was so much room, so much space. So much everything. Everything except _people_. how she longed for human contact. She would give anything to go back to the village, to be with her Papa. She missed him so. Never to see him again....

She buried her face in her hands and sobbed.


	2. Save Her

**Disclaimer: The Mouse get's all the credit. If I owned Beauty and the Beast I'd be dictating this from a bubble bath, sipping frappes. **

The fire in his eyes began to ebb. The sheer terror and rage he had felt only moments before was starting to recede down to the bubbling pit of emotion deep within him. His shoulders drooped visibly as a wave of remorse washed over him. He shouldn't have reacted so. he should have controlled his temper a bit better. Over and over he had been told that his temper would be the undoing of him. The meeting with the enchantress had proven _that _well enough...He flinched remembering the look of horror that had crossed over the girl's features when he had lost all control. He sighed. He shouldn't have let himself lose control! _But..._he consoled himself_...She had, after all, almost touched the rose. _He could only imagine what could have happened if she had lain even one finger upon it. He could have _died, _or worse, remained a Beast for the rest of---

"M-Ma-Master?" Cogsworth interrupted his fuming.

"What?" His voice was a low growl.

"Um...Master. The girl...Uh, she has...Well, she...Um--"

"She WHAT?" The words sounded harsh to his own ears.

"She's left."

"LEFT?!" The roar shook made the poor clock shake.

"Y-yes, Master. I'm sorry. We tried to stop her. We knew that--"

The rest of Cogsworths words were swept away in the rush of air created when the Beast stormed past him, rushing after the girl.

_Minutes later_

He heard her terrified cries before he saw her and the sight that met his eyes made rage and fear boil up in his veins until everything he saw was in red. A wolf lunged at her, throwing her into the snow. It crouched on its haunches and in one smooth motion launched a leap that was aimed straight for her throat.

He came to life, emerging from the guard of the trees. He caught the wolf in one enormous paw, lifted the powerless creature up and gave menacing roar, and sent it flying into the woods. He looked at the girl, who was shivering in a sprawled heap. He had to protect her. He moved quickly to a crouching position above her, guarding her body with his. The wolf pack was moving in, he could see the inhuman look of bloodlust in their eyes. They wanted the both of them dead. A sharp bark and the pack attacked him as one. They were all on him, sinking their teeth into his body. He cried out, his pain manifesting in a horrendous cry. He threw some off and they were replaced by even more. The battle raged, his body always between those of the wolves and the girl's. He was weakening, and they knew it. The leader of the pack lunged at his throat. He used the last of his strength to throw the leader into a tree with a force that he knew would kill it. When the rest of the wolves saw that their leader was dead they ran into the woods, yelping like the devil himself was after them. He looked at the girl. She was pressed up against her horse, her eyes wide with fear. He made a move as if to go to her, but all went black as the ground came rushing up to meet his falling body.


	3. Find Him

**Disclaimer: As if...**

"NO!"

The Beast was sprawled on top of an elegant archway that looked terribly precarious, Gaston above him holding a menacing club. Both of their heads turned at the sound of her voice. She saw the Beast's head lift, light coming back into his eyes.

"NO! Gaston DON'T!"

Gaston swung the club and she could see long, sharp spikes on it in a flash of lightening. She cried out in horror, then in triumph. The Beast had risen up, caught the club that now looked like a twig in his huge paws, and lifted Gaston up off the top of the roof. Satisfied that her Beast was safe, she murmured to Phillip and hurried toward the castle. She had to go to him, had to tell him something.

Once she was inside the castle, she was momentarily lost; her head feeling suddenly as if stuffed with cotton. The Beast was on the roof. She had to go up. Turning to the grand staircase, she ran up the steps, taking them two at a time. Once she reached the top of the steps, she got confused again. She had never been very good at navigating her way through the castle without someone to lead her. Where were those harebrained pieces of furniture when she needed them! There had always been at least two to lead her where ever she needed to go before. She tried to remember as she turned and ran towards the side of the castle she thought she'd seen the Beast when she was outside. After running through countless rooms whose beauty she barely acknowledge, she came upon another staircase. Crying out with relief she rushed up the steps, tripping over the hem of her skirt. At the top of this one was a window. She pushed the heavy tapestry aside and cried out in alarm. She was looking out upon the slants and swoops of the rooftop, but the Beast and Gaston were nowhere to be seen. Tears came to her eyes as she stumbled toward the end of the long hallway. She didn't know where she was going. Blindly she threw open doors, searching for a room that was adjunct to a balcony. If she could find a balcony she could climb out onto the roof and go to him. She tore down the hall to the last set of doors. They were huge and hard to open. Once she was inside she nearly fell over a smalltable. This room, unlike the thousands of others she'd seen in the castle, was absolutely chaotic. A dull pink glow at the end of the room made her realized she was in the West Wing. Her face lit up as she ran toward the pink light. If she remembered correctly this room had a balcony. Throwing open a massive pair of double doors, she flew out onto the balcony.

"BEAST!"


	4. Prisoner

**Authors Note: Okay...So it's turning into a mini-series instead of a burn off...No minds, right? **

**Disclaimer: As Walt Disney said: "I hope no one forgets it all started with a mouse." And of course the Mouse owns the WORLD! Mwaaaaaaaa!**

"Master! Another intruder!" The Beast turned from staring at the enchanted rose.

"Where?"

"In the...uh...In the tower...Um...Seemed to be looking forthe...the, uh..old man..." Cogsworth babbled breathlessly.

The Beast growled and bolted towards the tower. He wasn't used to people popping up in his castle. The last one that had come was a travel worn merchant whom he'd scared the wits out of, locked in the tower for a few days and then allowed his servants to set free. Seeing people made him angry. Angry that they had probably down some wrong in their lives, but had that wicked enchantress seen them? Oh no, so they were never punished for their crimes. He bounded up the steps to the top of the tower, cold air assailing his nostrils. Once he reached the top he quickly scanned the stone room for the new intruder. He spotted a cloaked figure huddling next to the cell he'd locked the old man in. He grabbed it's shoulder, spinning it around so he could take away any weapons the cloaked figure might posses. He dropped the body in shock when he saw that the new intruder was a young woman.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!" He cried in alarm, though it sounded like a death threat. He sank quickly back into the shadows to conceal his identity.

"Who's there! Who are you!" Her voice was musical, even when afraid. He forced himself to remain calm.

"I am the master of this castle." He moved around slowly, so she could not distinguish his features, taking her in. She was beautiful, with dark hair and dark eyes, wide with terror.

"I've come for my father. Please let him out. Can't you see? He's sick." The fright in her voice startled him into sudden anger.

"Then he shouldn't have trespassed here!"

"But he could die! Please, I'll do anything!" Her large eyes looked up at him, seeking compassion.

The Beast turned away, unable to bear her beseeching gaze.

"There's nothing you can do," he spun in a whirl of cape to go to the door, "he's my prisoner."

"Oh, there must be way that I can...WAIT! Take me instead..." He paused, a hulking figure in the doorway.

"Ha! You!" A momentary pause as the reality of her words sunk into his mind. "You...would take his place?" Her father protested loudly. She hesitated, glancing back at her father, then looked boldly inhis direction.

"If I did, would you let him go?" He turned to face her.

"Yes..." He formed a plan in his mind as words spilled out of his mouth, "But you must promise to stay here forever."

Her face fell. She bit her lip in deepthought. Looking up at him she quirked an eyebrow, the features of her face showing the battle going on inside her head.

"Come into the light..."

He stepped slowly into the moonlight spilling from a single window in the ceiling. One enormous foot first, a leg, a large paw, his broad chest and massive shoulders, ending slowly with his head. Her gasp of horror tore at his heart, and she didn't get to see his melancholy look as she grasped her fathers hand a buried her face in his fingers. He knew what an awful sight he was. He knew the terror a single glance at him could install in a being that wouldlast for a lifetime. Her father let out another feeblecry that she seemed to draw strength from. She rose, her eyes cast down until the last possible second. Stepping into the light he saw that she was even more lovely when the light played across her features.

"I promise." Her voice was strong and clear, nothing about her stance reveled her fear. Puzzlement at her strength made his voice gruff and his actions uncouth.

"Done." He said and swiftly moved to release her father. The second he stepped past her she crumpled into a figure of defeat. Her father rushed to her side, objecting loudly. Fearing that she would change her mind, he grabbed the old man by the shirt collar and dragged him away from her.

"Wait!" She cried out, though she made no move to follow them. "WAIT!"

The old man tried to reason with him as he carried his stout form to a carriage outside. The Beast tuned the cries out as he tried to catch up with what he'd just done. He couldn't believe it. He actually taken a lifetime prisoner. A _female _prisoner nonetheless. He'd just torn a girl's life apart. Ripped her from all she knew and forced her into a life secluded away from all reality.

"Please, spare my daughter! Please!" He threw the old man into the carriage, befuddle by conflicting emotions.

"She's no longer your concern!" The words the spilled out of his mouth made him realize that he was now in charge of another's life. He would have to make sure she ate well, exercised, slept. He'd have to watch out for her, protect her if necessary, explain to her the wonders of the castle that would make anyone unaccustomed to them go positively mad. Of course, his servants would attend to her, but which ones? He couldn't just leave her in the tower. Well, he could, but it would hardly be right.

He ordered the carriage to take the old man to the village and turned to retrieve the girl from the tower. On the way up, Lumiere began to rattle off ideas, most of which he'd already considered. He entered the tower to see her huddled at a window, watching the carriage disappear over the footbridge. She turned to him when she heard his step. His heart wretched at her tearstained face.

"You didn't even let me say goodbye..."


End file.
